Rotten World
by Tainted-Secret
Summary: What if L actually didn't die? Many possibilities are possible. This is one of them. Doesn't contain any pairing.


Disclaimer - I don't own these characters. They are created by the amazing duo Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata.

To overcome my writer's block I am just going to put down my ideas. For once I'll try to ignore my inner critic voice and not over thinking stuff, just to get something written. I can always rewrite it another time. Hope you enjoy!

What if L actually didn't die? Many possibilities are possible. This is one of them.

Warning: Contains lots of angst. Doesn't contain any pairing.

* * *

''Watari?!'' L's usual tired wide open eyes were even more open wide than before, as he watched the screen, seeing his carer grabbing at his chest and collapsing. Light who could barely resist grinning frantically, glanced sideways at L. Hiding any trace of joy in his voice, Light began to act like he was in shock.

''What's happening?!'' he exclaimed in faked panic. His heart was pumping heavily, adrenaline rushed through his body and he clenched his fists, desperately trying not to laugh.  
_  
You have lost L, Rem has taken care of it all... Oh well, you were a worthy opponent and it was quite fun while it lasted. But unfortunately, your existence is not allowable in my new world..._

The screens suddenly switched to ''Data deletion'' and L froze.

''Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?! What's happened to Watari?!'' Soichiro Yagami demanded. Matsuda held his head in fear as Mogi stood silently with wide eyes, watching everything in shock.

''I ordered Watari to delete all the data regarding the case, should something unexpected happen to him,'' L said with much tremble in his voice. His breathing was ragged and his hands were shaking.

_Was this Kira's work? _He glanced at Light who was looking awe stricken at the main screen. _Everybody was here. This building is virtually impossible to break in... Who? _Then he gasped as he looked around for Rem.

''Everybody, the shiniga-''

As soon as L fell off the chair, Light quickly slided on the floor to catch L, making sure nobody saw his face except for his only worthy rival, now soon to be dead...

((

Rem looked grimly at her death note as she tried to ignore her already dissipating body. Now all that was left was to write down L's name and Misa would be safe. She cursed inwardly as she fiercely wished not L's name would be in the note, but that of Light. The death goddess wasn't sure if she had ever met a more deceiving, devilish human as him. If only Ryuk didn't drop the note... As soon as she put the pen on the paper to write down the detective's name, her hand was grabbed by another death god.

''I am sorry Rem, but I am afraid you are not going to write down that name. King of death's orders.,'' Justin, the Jewel Skeleton told her emotionlessly while still clutching her arm. Rem shrieked in anger, her eyes red, as she finally dissipated into sand. Justin sighed at this. _If only I had arrived a few seconds earlier, we wouldn't have to lose yet another death god. Then again, she led herself through her emotions too much, just like Jealous. I wonder why a simple girl has been so special to them._

_((_

Kira's maniacal grin was caught by two wide open, tired eyes who slowly closed. _I was right all along... Light is... _L's body slumped on the floor. He was dead... At long last!

Light put on his innocent mask like many times before. He let out a surprised gasp and screamed in agony and clutched the lifeless body of L tightly. To every outsider it appeared as he had just lost his best friend. If only they knew he had lost his only obstacle for the beautiful new world he was about to create... They should feel grateful towards him.

''Light-'' Matsuda began. Light's eyes were widened in shock as he felt L's hand grabbing his wrist. _No! Impossible!_ _What was Rem doing?! Shit!_

''Yagami Light, you are under arrest for mass murder. Or should we call you, Kira, the most dangerous psychopath alive?''

* * *

To be continued! I would love to know if there is anything that could make the fanfiction better. Or whether you have enjoyed this (very short) chapter. I want to check if my writing is ok before putting more time in it. Thanks!


End file.
